


Thanksgiving

by readinggirl1989



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's Lonely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Leverage does not belong to me, etc...

Cute holiday fic – Eliot witnesses Parker/Hardison Love and wants some of his own

*** 

Eliot used the curtain of his hair to sneak a peek at the couple in his doorway. Hardison was eagerly explaining some geeky occurrence to Parker, waving his hands around in the air as she listened. She listened to something that she had no interest in because it was something Hardison loved. Eliot couldn't stand it, they were so lovey-dovey and right in front of him.

“Ah-hem.” Eliot practically growled out his mock throat clearing, 'If you aren't going to help, take it out there. Go watch the parade with Nate and Sophie or something. Dammit.”

Hardison smiled, coming further into the kitchen, “Eliot?” he drawled, “Are you jealous?” Eliot ignored him, scowling as he added more spice to his signature sweet potato stuffing.

However, Parker had come around the other side of the island and caught his expression, “He is. He's jealous.” Parker gasped. Eliot felt like strangling Sophie for teaching her how to be more human.

“Ah. Don't be like that, man.” Hardison said, opening his arms, “Come on, let's hug it out.” Eliot pretended to pull away only to be caught from behind in Parker's arms, Hardison came forward and made it a group hug. Eliot stiffened for a moment, for his pride, before relaxing into their embrace.

The End.


End file.
